Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot?
Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot? is the 13th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NEW YEAR, NEW DRAMA – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) embarrasses herself in front of her boss Rachel (guest star Michelle Hurd) in an attempt to get over her break-up with Austin (guest star Justin Deeley). Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) are booked to perform at a club, where they realize that working together might be a bad idea. Meanwhile, Silver (Jessica Stroup) takes her relationship with Greg (guest star Niall Matter) to the next level and a party Annie (Shenae Grimes) throws ends up being a disaster because she is too distracted by Liam's (Matt Lanter) new relationship. Recap Winter break is over, and Naomi picks up Annie & Dixon from their vacation to France. Naomi tells Annie that Liam’s been released from the hospital today. Annie still wonders if she and Liam could get back together. Naomi explains that she and Austin are so over as Ivy rolls up from her surf trip to New Guinea. Dixon & Adrianna suck face as they reunite at the beach bar along and Austin is working there too hoping Naomi will finally call him back. At CU, Silver meets with her new man Greg and he wants her to finally meet his three year-old daughter and Silver can’t wait. Meanwhile at Rachel’s office, she’s still impressed with Naomi’s hard work through the whole break. She wants Naomi to run her own high-profile event starting with a debutant ball. Annie visits Liam at the hospital but he’s still pissed off that she didn’t even bother to come see him when he was on the way to find her when he got run over. Liam’s got a ride with Vanessa, the same girl that ran over him But she played it off like she stopped to help Liam and of course he buys it. They are quite close now since she helped nurse Liam back to live,to Annie’s surprise. Navid hasn’t left Dixon’s couch since he got jumped but he’s still scared of his uncle finding him. He calls Kat to try to find a way to bring down his uncle before he brings down Navid. Austin tells Dixon and Silver that he got them their first gig opening for Scotty McCreery with a little help from his dad. At the event the stage manager flirts with Adrianna in front of Dixon. Annie’s getting Liam’s bike fixed as a surprise as Silver packs up to move on out of Naomi’s. Ivy admits that she and Nick had a fling in New Guinea and Naomi wants some ass of her own to help get over Austin. Dixon picks up Liam’s bike and Annie is thrilled that it’s all restored as Liam rolls up with Vanessa in tow. Liam tells Annie he thinks they should just friends and he heads off to bungee jump with Vanessa. Dixon admits the mechanic said the paint that was on the bike was maroon the same shade as Vanessa’s car. Naomi finds a new suitor at the debutant ball as the rest of the gang is at Annie’s faux New Year’s party. Liam shows up with Vanessa and Annie is determined to find out if she ran over Liam and even mentions the maroon paint. Dixon is not cool with Adrianna’s short dress choice for her debut as Dixon decks the stage manager and Adrianna is disgusted, Rachel exposes a nearly naked Naomi on stage with her conquest. Rachel is disgusted and Naomi admits that she is just upset since Austin cheated on her with Holly. Rachel is sorry that her daughter was trying to get back at her and Naomi can keep her job. Silver goes to see Navid but it’s really for his father to talk some sense into him! Navid’s dad says he’ll turn himself in to protect his son and Navid is sorry that it has all come to this. Dixon visits the beach bar to tell Austin that he got fired. Austin tells him to fix this now and Naomi finally gets to Annie’s party but it´s a mess.Liam finally questions Vanessa about that night he got run over as the clock strikes midnight. Annie tells Liam if he likes Vanessa then he should go for it and he runs over to kiss Vanessa. Annie announces she is off to Carnegie Melon, as Adrianna finally shows up and tells Dixon to trust her and they make up.Silver and Navid finally talk and he’s hoping they can get back together but she explains that she’s now with Greg. Ivy tells Nick that he’s more than just a rebound they kiss and make up too. Naomi hits the beach bar and tells Austin how hurt she was when she saw him with Holly, Austin says that he didn’t cheat she kissed him and he’s totally changed but Naomi just not ready to get back together. Annie’s at the airport and when she goes to get her ID she realizes she has Vanessa purse…and inside she has a bunch of fake IDs with different names on them all! Elsewhere, Vanessa is snuggling up with Liam in bed. As Greg and his daughter meet Silver and Greg explains that his daughter is adopted from a local high school girl that just wanted her daughter to go to a good home and her name is Maisy. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw Guest starring :Niall Matter as Greg Davis :Tiffany Hines as Kat :Michelle Hurd as Rachel Gray :Maitlyn Schwartz as Maisy Davis Quotes :''Silver – Navid is not in my life anymore'' Music *"All Our Love" by Gentlemen Hall. *"Belong" by Simon Kelly and The Lonely Wives. *"Sister" by Dads. *"Salvation" by Carolina Liar. *"Once A Servant" by Psychic Friend. *"Winter Waltz" by Peter Ecklund. *"Mars" by Next Of Kin. *"Mango Tree" by Angus and Julia Stone. *"Little Britney" by Daniel Lenz. *"Auld Lang Syne (techno version)". *"Protection" by Drawbacks. *"Daylight" by Run Kid Run. *"Little Secrets" by Chamberlin. Photos 413siblings.jpeg 413.jpeg 413ivannie.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4